thomasthetrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
The second season of the television series aired in 1986. There were twenty-six episodes. Ringo Starr narrated all the episodes in the UK and narrated 17 episodes in the US, with George Carlin re-narrating all the episodes in the US. Episodes * Double Trouble/Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal bring disaster. * A Cow on the Line/Cows - Gordon and Henry tease Edward for letting cows uncouple his trucks, but Edward has the last laugh. * Bertie's Chase - Bertie pursues Edward to give him Thomas' passengers. * Saved from Scrap - Edward meets an old traction engine called Trevor, and tries to save him from scrap. * Old Iron - Edward proves he's not so slow when James runs away. * A New Friend for Thomas/Thomas and Trevor - Trevor is bored, but is delighted when he is asked to help Thomas clear the new harbor. * Percy and the Signal - James and Gordon fool Percy into thinking there are such things as "backing signals". * Duck Takes Charge - Percy is having a hard time, so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Duck to do his work. * Percy Proves a Point/Percy and Harold - Percy challenges a helicopter called Harold to a race to the harbour. * The Runaway - Thomas returns from the works with a stiff handbrake that causes disaster making him run away. * Percy Takes the Plunge - Percy wants to see why he is forbidden to pass the "Danger" board on the quay, but soon wishes he had not. * Pop Goes the Diesel - A Diesel arrives in the yard and makes a fool of himself when trying to move some trucks. * Diesel's Devious Deed/Dirty Work - Diesel blames Duck for making him look silly and vows to get revenge. * A Close Shave for Duck/A Close Shave - Duck is chased by a goods train into a barber shop. * Better Late Than Never - Thomas is held up by repairs on the viaduct and Bertie gives him a hard time, until he breaks down. * Donald and Douglas/Break Van - A spiteful brakevan causes grief for Donald and Douglas. * The Deputation - Percy is chosen to ask the Fat Controller not to send Donald and Douglas away. * Thomas Comes to Breakfast - The Ffarquhar stationmaster gets a nasty surprise when Thomas crashes into his dining room. * Daisy - The new diesel railcar is fussy and rude. * Percy's Predicament - The trucks pay Percy out by pushing him into the back of a train. * The Diseasel - A myserious "diseasel" takes Bill and Ben's trucks. * Wrong Road - Gordon is mistakenly sent onto Edward's Branch Line, and is harassed by Bill and Ben. * Edward's Exploit - Edward braves wet weather and a broken crankpin to bring some enthusiasts home. * Percy's Ghostly Trick/Ghost Train - Percy pays Thomas out for calling him silly. * Woolly Bear - Treacle, wind and hay don't mix, as Percy soon finds out. * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Christmas party is almost ruined when Thomas collides with a snowdrift while bringing the Christmas tree home. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Characters introduced * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Harold * Trevor * The Spiteful Brakevan * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Sam the Farmer (mentioned) Category:Seasons Category:Thomas The Train Wiki